1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rocking type flying shears adapted for performing a shearing operation on a steel strip during continuous treatments, such as pickling, annealing, plating, and more particularly to a shearing arrangement which is capable of shearing a strip while it is either in motion or in repose without difficulty according to the operational conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in the continuous strip treating facilities, strips which have been wound up into a coil shape are uncoiled and joined into one continuous strip by a suitable means such as a welder for continuously carrying out various treatments as desired. Upon completion of these treatments, the treated strip is again wound up into coils. During such an operation, the strip must be sheared for removal of unsatisfactory portions of the strip, for dividing it into desired lengths or for obtaining samples. For this purpose, stationary guillotine type shears called up-cut shears have been used in general. However, the up-cut shears necessitate stopping the strip for every shearing operation thereon and thus requires much time for shearing, resulting in a limited production capacity of the continuous treating facilities as a whole. Meanwhile, in recent years, greater demands for increasing the speed and productivity of continuous treating facilities has been made. To meet these demands, the above stated stationary guillotine shears have been increasingly replaced with rocking guillotine shears, drum shears, etc. which are called "flying shears" and are capable of performing a shearing operation on a moving steel strip. The problem with the use of the conventional stationary guillotine shears in increasing speed and productivity of a continuous treating mill, has been solved by the flying shears. On the other hand, however, the use of the flying shears now has come to present another problem that the strips cannot be sheared when they are in repose. In continuously treating a strip, the operation sometimes is stopped for the purpose of changing operating conditions or carrying out trouble shooting or maintenance check-up. In such cases the strip often must be sheared while it is in repose. However, the conventional flying shears being designed for shearing a moving strip and not for shearing a stationary strip, they have been either incapable of shearing, or tend to cause an unsatisfactory cut end shape or to damage the cutting edges thereof.